1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power distribution equipment and, more particularly, to a remote actuator for a circuit breaker. Specifically, the invention relates to a remote actuator that includes a fulcrum member to assist assembly of the remote actuator, as well as an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molded case circuit breakers are generally used to provide overcurrent and under-voltage protection for various types of electrical equipment. In some application, however, it is desirable to have an operating device for the circuit breaker that is external to a circuit breaker enclosure. Such external operators facilitate the operation of circuit breakers. Such a remote control system is also useful for molded case switches.
In such applications, external operators have been provided that are adapted to be mechanically coupled with the operating handle of the circuit breaker or molded case switch. The external operator typically is in the form of an external handle or lever that is operatively connected with a cable. The cable is coupled to a mechanism mounted on the face of the circuit breaker. When the external handle is actuated, the cable acts on the attached mechanism which moves the circuit breaker operating handle between the ON and OFF positions.
External operators such as those described above typically have an undesirable level of lost motion or xe2x80x9cbacklashxe2x80x9d that results from numerous mechanical parts that are connected in series. It thus is desirable to provide the external operator with a spring-biased over-center mechanism that biases the operating handle to either the ON position or the OFF position, as opposed to an intermediate position therebetween. Such spring-biased mechanisms have been difficult to assemble, however, due to the manually applied forces that are required to assemble the mechanism and the cramped confines of such mechanisms. It is thus desired to provide an improved remote actuator of the type that includes a spring, in which the remote actuator is specifically configured to at least partially overcome the bias of the spring during initial assembly of the remote actuator.
Accordingly, an improved remote actuator for use with a circuit breaker includes a handle assembly that can be disposed at the exterior of a cabinet and an actuation assembly that is operatively connected with the handle assembly and with the circuit breaker. The remote actuator includes a spring that is connected with a transfer link of the handle assembly and that biases a handle of the handle assembly to either an ON position or an OFF position. The remote actuator includes a fulcrum member on a bracket of the actuation assembly that at least partially overcomes the bias of the spring to facilitate assembly of the remote actuator.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a remote actuator that permits the remote operation of a circuit breaker.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a circuit breaker remote actuator that is relatively easier to assemble than other known remote actuation systems.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a remote actuator that includes a fulcrum member that can be engaged with a transfer link of the remote actuator and that facilitates assembly of the remote actuator.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a remote actuator, the remote actuator being structured to remotely operate a circuit breaker, in which the general nature of the remote actuator can be stated as including a handle assembly, the handle assembly including a handle, the handle assembly including a transfer link, the transfer link including a link attachment portion, the handle assembly including a spring, an actuation assembly, the actuation assembly including a bracket, the actuation assembly including a transmission assembly, the transmission assembly including a transmission attachment portion, the transmission assembly being structured to be operatively connected with the circuit breaker, the handle being operatively connected with the transfer link, the spring biasing the link attachment portion generally away from the transmission attachment portion, a fulcrum member, the fulcrum member being disposed on one of the handle assembly and the bracket, and the transfer link being engageable with the fulcrum member to at least partially overcome the bias of the spring and to facilitate operative connection of the transfer link with the transmission assembly by moving the link attachment portion from a first position at a first distance from the transmission attachment portion to a second position at a second distance from the transmission attachment portion, the second distance being less than the first distance.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a power distribution assembly, the general nature of which can be stated as including a cabinet, the cabinet including an interior, the cabinet including an exterior, a circuit breaker, the circuit breaker being disposed within the interior of the cabinet, a remote actuator, the remote actuator including a handle assembly, the remote actuator including an actuation assembly, the handle assembly including a handle, the handle assembly including a transfer link, the transfer link including a link attachment portion, the handle being operatively connected with the transfer link, the handle assembly including a spring, the actuation assembly including a bracket, the actuation assembly including a transmission assembly, the transmission assembly including a transmission attachment portion, the transmission assembly being operatively connected with the circuit breaker, the spring biasing the link attachment portion generally away from the transmission attachment portion, a fulcrum member, the fulcrum member being disposed on one of the handle assembly and the bracket, and the transfer link being engageable with the fulcrum member to at least partially overcome the bias of the spring and to facilitate operative connection of the transfer link with the transmission assembly by moving the link attachment portion from a first position at a first distance from the transmission attachment portion to a second position at a second distance from the transmission attachment portion, the second distance being less than the first distance.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of assembling a remote actuator, the general nature of which can be stated as including providing a handle assembly including a handle, a transfer link, and a spring, the transfer link being operatively connected with the handle, providing an actuation assembly including a bracket and a transmission assembly, biasing the transfer link away from the transmission assembly with the spring, providing a fulcrum member disposed on one of the handle assembly and the bracket, engaging the transfer link with the fulcrum member, at least partially overcoming the bias of the spring, and attaching the transfer link to the transmission assembly.